This invention relates to a thermally powered absorption system and the needed working fluids, comprising a low boiling point solute and a high boiling point solvent, for producing useful heat transfer or its power equivalent.
Absorption type air conditioning and refrigeration systems of the prior art have some aspects in common with this invention; but the fluid pairs for working fluids and the systems chosen for prior art absorption type air conditioning and refrigeration cycles do not exhibit temperature pressure potential amplification as illustrated in FIG. 1. Also, prior art absorption cycles employ heat flow at the high temperature region to power the cycle rather than heat flow at the low temperature region to power the cycle of the system. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,575.